U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,489 describes and claims photographic processes employing initially photographically inert compounds which are capable of undergoing cleavage in the presence of the imagewise distribution of silver ions made available during processing of a silver halide emulsion to liberate a reagent, such as, a photographically active reagent or a dye in an imagewise distribution corresponding to that of said silver ions. In one embodiment disclosed therein, color images are produced by using as the photographically inert compounds, color providing compounds which are substantially non-diffusible in the photographic processing composition but capable of undergoing cleavage in the presence of the imagewise distribution of silver ions and/or soluble silver complex made available in the undeveloped and partially developed areas of a silver halide emulsion as a function of development to liberate a more mobile and diffusible color-providing moiety in an imagewise distribution corresponding to the imagewise distribution of said ions and/or said complex. The subsequent formation of a color image is the result of the differential in diffusibility between the parent compound and liberated color-providing moiety whereby the imagewise distribution of the more diffusible color-providing moiety released in the undeveloped and partially developed areas is free to transfer.
Compounds disclosed as useful in liberating a reagent in the presence of said silver ions and/or silver complex are sulfur-nitrogen compounds containing the group ##STR1## or --S--X--N.dbd. wherein X is ##STR2## These 1,3-sulfur-nitrogen compounds may be linear or cyclic in structure, and in a preferred embodiment are cyclic compounds, such as, thiazolidine compounds which comprise a dye radical having the chromophoric system of an azo, anthraquinone, phthalocyanine or other dye and a thiazolidin-2'-yl moiety which may be bonded directly to the dye radical or through an appropriate linking group.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,783, a continuation-in-part of Ser. No. 465,694, now abandoned, which is a division of said U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,489 discloses that dyes substituted with a thiazolidin-2'-yl moiety may be synthesized by condensing a dye possessing an aldehyde group with a 2-aminoethanethiol, or rather than forming the thiazolidin-2-yl moiety as the final step in the synthesis, an intermediate possessing an aldehyde group may be condensed with the selected 2-aminoethanethiol and the condensation product then reacted with the appropriate molecule or molecules to yield the final dye product. For example, an intermediate comprising a linking group substituted with a thiazolidin-2'-yl moiety may be synthesized from a selected aldehyde in several steps including the condensation with a 2-aminoethanethiol and the linking group then reacted as an amine with a dye radical possessing, e.g., a sulfonyl chloride substituent or it may be reacted as a sulfonyl chloride with a dye radical possessing an amino substituent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,169 of Donald A. McGowan and Frank A. Meneghini discloses and claims certain thiazolidine-substituted phenyl sulfonamides derived from alkylene diamines, namely, 3-(thiazolidin-2'-yl)-4-hydroxy-phenyl-w-aminoethylsulfonamides.
The present invention is directed to a different class of thiazolidine-substituted phenyl sulfonamides.